Abraxas Malfoy
'Abraxas Malfoy '(1 July, 1918 - 29 December, 1989) was a pure-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts from 1 September 1929 to June of 1936. He was a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, an English wizarding family that has been around for several hundreds of years. He was born in Malfoy Manor, outside of Marlborough, Wiltshire, England, to Septimus Malfoy II and his wife Clotilda Malfoy (née Avery), a pure-blood English witch. He was the husband of Viola Malfoy (née Carrow), and the father of Lucius Malfoy III, and the grandfather of Draco Malfoy. Biography Early life Abraxas was born Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, and in the muggle world he held the courtesy title of Earl of Marlborough until the death of his father, and was also the heir to the Dukedom of Wiltshire. The Malfoys have held those titles in the muggle world since about 1450 A.D. His father was Septimus Malfoy II, who received an Order of Merlin, First Class for his humanitarian efforts following the aftermath of the Global Wizarding War. Many claimed that he only put up the large sum of money for the prestige, and for political gain, but these claims cannot be proven. His mother was Clotilda Malfoy née Avery, who was a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Avery. The House of Avery was traditionally small and tightly-knit, unlike many of the other families who were members of the Sacred-Twenty-Eight. His maternal grandfather was Willamar Avery, an influential member of the Wizenagmot. Abraxas was doted on by his two aunts from his father's side, Lavinia Abbott, and Òceane Malfoy, who later died unmarried. He had an uncle on his mother's side, Rolph Avery. He was an only child and he was spoiled heavily. His paternal grandfather, Septimus Malfoy I, was greatly influential at the Ministry in the late eighteenth century. Many claimed that the Minister for Magic at the time, Unctuous Osbert, was deep in his pockets and was little more than a puppet. However, the senior Septimus died three years before Abraxas was born, so he never got to know him. Similarly, his paternal grandmother, Geneviève Malfoy (née Pétau), a pure-blooded French witch, passed away in 1898, when Abraxas's own father was thirteen, twenty years before his birth. Hogwarts years Abraxas Malfoy received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1929. He visited Diagon Alley sometime before beginning school and while there, purchased a wand made of rowan and dragon heartstring. He boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September 1929 and was sorted into Slytherin House that night. He shared a dormitory with a boy called Caspar Crouch, who would later become the father of Bartemius Crouch, Sr. He left the school in June of 1936 with ten N.E.W.T.s, and was widely considered a very successful wizard. He was a member of Horace Slughorn's exclusive Slug Club. Later life Soon after leaving Hogwarts, Abraxas Malfoy began a long-spanning career in legislative politics. He was first appointed Youth Representative for the Wizenagmot at the age of seventeen. Around this same time, he began courting Viola Carrow, the youngest daughter of Blaise Carrow and Elizabetha Carrow (née Bulstrode). He married her on 22 January, 1937, at the age of eighteen, in Belgravia, London, England. They had no children for some time, and this was likely due to many reasons. The Global Wizarding War was a period of conflict that took place during Abraxus's youth, and reached its height just as Abraxas and his wife reached the point where they would have liked to have had children. Global Wizarding War Abraxas likely witnessed the British Minister of Magic, Hector Fawley, ousted from his office in 1939, for not taking proper adequate measures to form security in Great Britain. He saw Fawley then replaced by the more proactive Leonard Spencer-Moon, who proved himself a sound Minister in the context of international turmoil, but even so, Grindelwald's power was already too large to handle by one sole Ministry by that point. Open warfare began that same year in 1939. However, Albus Dumbledore, Abraxas's former Transfiguration teacher, had formed a formidable reputation as the most powerful wizard of the modern era; which was heavily supported by millions throughout the entire international wizarding community. In 1941, practically all of the international magical authorities' and political establishments begged and pleaded Dumbledore to intervene; as they held the idealism that he was the only wizard who not only equaled and surpassed Grindelwald in power, but was also the only person Grindelwald feared. Grindelwald was defeated by Dumbledore in 1945. After Arcturus Black III was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, for "Services to the Ministry" in 1945, for donating a large sum of money in order to rebuild magical Britain, which had been crumbling due to the result of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald terrorising the country, Abraxas's father, Septimus, was encouraged to donate as well. Abraxas's father was awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class, for the amount of money the House of Malfoy put up. However, Septimus was not originally convinced that it would be a smart move, as he was an unofficial supporter of Grindelwald and understandably bitter about the dark wizard's downfall. Abraxas's loyalties lay with Grindelwald as well, though he did not actively participate. Septimus passed away in 1949 and left everything in his will to Abraxas. In the muggle world, Abraxas ascended to the status of the Duke of Wiltshire, the benefits of which have been enjoyed by all of his male line ancestors. Birth of son Abraxas's wife, Viola, gave birth to a son in 1953. They christened him Lucius and raised him in the lavish world of Malfoy Manor. However, things were not all rosy in the Malfoy family, for Abraxas's wife, Viola, passed away on 2 June, 1959, when their son, Lucius, was only five years old, after a lingering illness. The loss devastated him. As a result, Abraxas did all he could to spoil Lucius so he did not feel the loss as strongly. He was not only indulgent, but protective of his son, too. For Lucius's tenth birthday, Abraxas reportedly purchased his son his very first peacock. Political Ascension Abraxas continued to climb the ranks inside the Ministry itself, but never expressed any ambition to become Minister for Magic, for he felt that he could do better by controlling inside the ranks themselves. He inherited his father's Wizenagmot seat in 1949, and from then on set about many policies that would control the future of the Wizarding World. He voted in favour of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans, which is a document that outlines rules for the treatment of part-human magical creatures such as vampires by wizards, in 1950. Abraxas Malfoy was also widely believed to have been part of the shady plot that, in 1968, forced Minister for Magic Nobby Leach (the first Muggle-born ever to have held the office) to leave his post prematurely. Nothing was, however, conclusively proven against Malfoy. Death Abraxas died of a case of Dragon Pox, a relatively common malady of the elderly, on 29 December, 1989. Horace Slughorn knew him at one time and was sorry to hear that he had passed away, as he informed Abraxas's grandson Draco. Appearance Abraxas had a pale face, with blond hair and cold grey eyes. He often carried a walking stick with a snake head that contained his wand, which was a possession originally owned by his grandfather, Septimus Malfoy I. Septimus Malfoy II passed it down to Abraxas, who later passed it down to his son, Lucius. Etymology The word Abraxas was engraved on stones that were considered amulets in the Ancient Roman-Greco world. They often had figures carved on them as well that resembled basilisks or chimaeras. The name may be related to the word abracadabra, which is notable as this may also be the root of the Killing Curse incantation "Avada Kedavra". The name Abraxas is also mentioned in Gnostic texts, and in Ancient Egyptian mythology as a god or demon. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:House of Malfoy Category:Pure-bloods Category:Individuals Sorted in 1929 Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from Wiltshire Category:Slytherins Category:Legislators Category:Rowan wand Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Died of dragon pox Category:House of Avery descendants Category:House of Pétau descendants Category:Married individuals Category:Widowed individuals Category:Dukes of Wiltshire Category:Slug Club members Category:1910s births Category:1980s deaths Category:French speaking individuals Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin